Blooming opportunities in the bedroom
by FreezingValentine
Summary: Juushiro and his lover find that some opportunities are far too good to miss. A morning in bed and a sweet wakeup call leads to some experimenting and vigorous exercise. JuushiroxRen


**Blooming opportunities; in the bedroom**

ONESHOT! Possible side-chapter to **Blooming Opportunities; Rewrite**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but Ren is my character ^^  
Warnings: Intense and explicit male/male sex! JuushiroxRen (OC)  
Summary: Juushiro and his lover find that some opportunities are far too good to miss. A morning in bed and a sweet wakeup call leads to some experimenting and vigorous exercise.

* * *

Juushiro woke slowly, his senses groggy like usual. And like usual he lay still, waiting for his vision to clear and his body catch up to his waking mind. Turning slightly he saw the still sleeping figure of his young lover. Ren's eyes were closed in peaceful sleep and his short obsidian hair was tousled on the pillow. Juushiro smiled at the soft expression on the man's face and shifted so he could wrap his arms loosely around him, pulling him into a loving embrace.

He turned his head into the dark locks near his face and inhaled the scent that was his lover; a very soft scent that seemed to linger long after he'd left. He could feel the soft puffs of warm air coming from Ren as he breathed and his smile widened when the man snuggled closer.

Ren had never been much for cuddling; he got embarrassed or got uncomfortable and would eventually distance himself whenever it happened. He would savor this moment, he was certain that Ren would make a fuss if he knew though. But that wasn't too bad; he was absolutely adorable when he got flustered.

The captain couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips at the thought and he unintentionally let out a low chuckle. The form in his arms didn't seem to stir though, so Juushiro settled down again. It was still early, so he could doze for an hour or so more before he had to get up.

He was just about to drift into sleep again when he felt something against the skin of his throat. At first he thought he might have imagined it, but then he felt it again. The sensation left a burning feeling on his skin as the wet warmth lapped against his skin.

'_REN_!' He thought and felt how his breath hitched as his lovers tongue once more flicked out and this time was followed by the pressing of soft lips and teeth that nibbled on his sensitive skin, most certainly leaving a mark.

Juushiro groaned and he felt how the mouth on his throat twitched. _He was awake_! As if to confirm the thought, Ren moved in his embrace, sitting up by resting his weight on his arms and staring down at his lovers face. He wore a smug grin and Juushiro felt like pouting. Ren leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lover's mouth and Juushiro instantly forgot that he had even thought about pouting.

"Good morning, Juushiro" Ren mumbled as he drew back from the kiss. He was still sleepy but he definitely didn't have anything against waking up if he could spend some extra time with his lover before work. And since he was already awake he might as well make the best of the time. He smirked and moved so he leaned over his older lover before moving down for a passionate kiss.

Juushiro was surprised by the action but put a hand at the back of Ren's head to angle the kiss as he responded eagerly to the open mouthed kiss. Their tongues wrestled playfully before Ren's retreated inside his mouth, inviting Juushiro to follow. He complied with his lover's silent request and explored the wet cavern, tasting every crevice.

Ren moaned in encouragement and he felt how Juushiro sat up, pulling him with him. He leaned against his lover's wide frame and wrapped his arms loosely around his shoulders as he let the captain explore his mouth thoroughly. The hand at the back of his head threaded into his hair and tugged carefully at the thick curls, efficiently drawing out a soft growl from the smaller man.

It was now Juushiro's time to smile smugly and when he moved back to catch his breath he saw how Ren narrowed his eyes slightly at him, as expected. He didn't expect what happened then though.

Ren pounced the white-haired captain and pushed him down against the futon before straddling his waist; the comforter had long since been pushed aside. He put his hands on Juushiro's chest that was partially exposed under the light yutaka he was wearing. He slipped his fingers under the edges and pushed it further open, all the while gazing intently at his lover's expression.

Juushiro met his lover's gaze and felt how a small blush crept unto his face. The gaze he was receiving was so intense he felt as though he might drown in it and at the same time, those slim fingers were distracting him greatly as they slowly caressed the muscles of his chest. He let out an involuntary gasp as those fingers curled and nails scraped carefully against his skin.

Ren was really enjoying the way Juushiro reacted and leaned forward until his face was by his ear and whispered:

"I want you, Juushiro" The whisper caused a shiver to go through the older man and Ren drew back enough to see the lust starting to show in his lovers eyes. He smiled and let himself be dragged down into yet another passionate kiss. He moaned into the kiss and felt how Juushiro's hands wandered to his clothed hips. That's when Ren got an idea. He moved back slightly from Juushiro who looked up at him in confusion. Ren just smiled secretly in response.

He detangled himself from Juushiro and went over to the small drawer in the room. He opened it and took out the oil that was kept there before returning to his lover's side. The smug smirk on his features didn't leave him and when Juushiro reached for the oil, Ren stopped him and whispered seductively at him:

"No. You just watch. Didn't you say you wanted to see it before?" His voice was extremely sexy in Juushiro's ears and he swallowed repeatedly as he tried to form an answer. Ren just smiled at him before straddling his hips once more and balancing himself so he was on all four above him. Then he reached for the oil and dipped his own fingers in it. Juushiro's breath hitched and his eyes widened as he realized what his young lover was going to do.

When his fingers were sufficiently lubricated, Ren reached behind himself and slid his hand under the edge of his own yutaka, reaching for his entrance. He was quite nervous but didn't hesitate as he saw how the lust in Juushiro's eyes increased.

He lifted the cloth up and let it slide down his sides, exposing the pale skin of his buttocks to his lover. Intently looking at Juushiro's expression he slid his wet fingers between his cheeks and pressed against the puckered entrance with his middle finger. It slipped inside the first bit fairly easily and he took it out before pressing it inside again; deeper this time.

It was hard to push inside from this angle though, Ren noticed quickly. He then lowered his chest so his ass was higher up. The new position let his probing finger in deeper as tension shifted from his backside to his upper body where the weight was balanced. He thrust inside a few times and moved it in a circular motion and then he groaned softly before pushing in a second finger. It went inside much easier and he quickly pushed inside the 3rd finger. Now that he had three fingers inside he started to stretch in earnest.

It was hard; his fingers wouldn't spread in the scissor like movement he tried to do. His arm was starting to ache slightly from having to reach behind but he ignored it and decided that if he couldn't make the stretching that way, he'd simply have to force another finger in. He was just about to press his pinky inside together with the ones already buried inside when he felt something else press inside together with his fingers.

He let out a cry as Juushiro pressed two sufficiently lubricated fingers inside his entrance, pressing them between his fingers so they were hopelessly entangled inside him. His whole body shook at the new sensation; both at the intense stretching feeling that were both pleasurable and slightly burning as well as the mixed signals that came both from Juushiro touching him there and he himself doing so.

Juushiro hadn't been able to hold back as he saw the look of concentration on his lovers face. He had held himself back even when Ren lowered his upper body down on him so their chests touched, giving him a very arousing view of well lubricated fingers that thrust inside the cleave of his cheeks. But when Ren let out a low growl that seemed to be unintentional along with the shivers that went through his tense body, he simply could stand it anymore.

He had dipped his fingers inside the oil and without warning his lover he then plunged them inside the partially stretched entrance. He groaned as he heard Ren's startled cry and felt how the warmth enveloped his fingers.

Ren trembled in his arms and Juushiro moved his fingers out slightly and felt how Ren followed. Then he suddenly plunged inside again, forcing his younger lover's fingers with him. The startled gasp of pleasure this earned made him repeat the procedure.

Ren writhed on top of the white-haired captain; his body rocking slightly every time the joined fingers dug into him. He tried to gather his wits about him again after his older lover's sudden assault. He looked up at Juushiro and groaned deeply at the sight before hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Juushiro had looked absolutely stunning; his white hair tousled, cheeks flushed and dark chocolate eyes that burned with fiery emotions.

Juushiro had seen how Ren peeked up at his face before burying his head by his neck, out of sight. He had still managed to get a clear view of the crimson cheeks and dark obsidian eyes full of lust.

He loved how Ren reacted but felt that he started to get impatient. He so strongly wanted to be buried inside of his younger lover, but Ren had gone out of his way to give him a special show; he couldn't just ruin that. That's when he by coincidence brushed Ren's prostate. The cry Ren let out at that was more like a scream of pure ecstasy and he blinked in surprise. Ren had never reacted that strongly before. Deciding to try it again, he curled his fingers over the bundle of nerves and Ren screamed again.

Ren was in heaven. When Juushiro brushed his prostate that first time, he had been so surprised he instinctively curled his own finger as if trying to grab onto something. This caused his fingers to press against his inner walls sharply and the cry he let out was higher than any he had let out before. He didn't have time to compose himself before Juushiro repeated the motion and he once more moved his own fingers reflexively.

Juushiro hadn't been as hard as he was now in more years than he would like to remember. Ren's voice as he screamed out in pleasure was so damn arousing! He wasn't able to hold back anymore and thrust his fingers inside fiercer, forcing Ren to match his pace. Ren panted heavily and let out moans and strangled screams every time his prostate was hit. The pleasure inside was building rapidly and the mixed sensations was driving him mad. He wouldn't be able to hold on at this rate.

Only moments later he feels how the coiling feeling inside him erupts and for a moment he forgets everything as hot white pleasure flows through him. He wasn't even aware of the cry he let out or the seed that spluttered between them as his body convulsed in the pleasure.

Juushiro watched how his lover was driven over the edge and longed to follow him. He held the boy in his arms steady as he came back to himself and when he shifted and turned so Juushiro could see his face again, Juushiro slipped his fingers out, Ren's limp ones following after. He looked at the dazed expression on Ren's face for a moment before he kissed him softly on the lips.

The action seemed to return his lover to the present as Ren instantly deepened the kiss hungrily. After a moment he broke the kiss and spoke breathlessly.

"You… are amazing"

Juushiro smiled. "I do my best" He said and Ren managed to let out a chuckle. Then he felt something press at him from behind and his smile turned smug.

"We're not quite done yet though" Ren said and Juushiro quietly blessed the gods as he helped Ren up so he was above his weeping member. Ren slowly descended on the hard cock as Juushiro kept it and Ren steady.

Juushiro entered smoothly, Ren's passage had been properly stretched and swallowed him greedily. As he was finally inside that wondrous heat he let out a loud groan. He didn't have to wait for Ren to adjust as he himself wasn't quite ready to move just yet. If he did, he knew he would lose control completely and simply flip them over before pounding his lover into the sheets.

He groaned at the thought and decisively told his brain to stop giving him mental images or he would come right away. He took a steadying breath with his eyes closed. When he opened them he was met by an incredible sight. Ren was panting softly as he was seated with Juushiro's cock deeply embedded inside him. His yutaka was hanging really messily around him and his body was covered in a light cover of sweat and his expression was... well, _**sexy**_.

"Move" Ren commanded and Juushiro instantly grabbed his lover's hips, helping him rise before slamming him down again. They hadn't tried this position before but Juushiro instantly found that he really liked it. He loved seeing Ren panting above him as he rode him, but more than anything he loved the sound his lover was making.  
Ren was usually pretty quiet during sex, but when he had been prepared just moments ago he had screamed like his life depended on it. And he wasn't quiet now either.

Ren had no control whatsoever over his voice as he rode his lover's rock hard cock. His own member had come to life again and he moved one of his hands from its place on the captain's muscled stomach to it. He stroked himself jerkily, finding it hard to keep any sort of rhythm as he at the same time rose from and fell onto Juushiro's hardness.

The sight of his lover stroking himself finally drove him over the edge. He emptied himself inside his lover with a cry and saw how Ren threw his head back in pleasure before coming again. For a moment they just stayed in that position, neither willing to move. Finally Ren relaxed his position and leaned down to give Juushiro a slow kiss. He pulled back slowly and opened his mouth to speak …

The door was thrown open and Juushiro's two 3rd seats entered.

"We heard screaming; are you all…!" They stopped mid sentence as they saw the position the two men were in and then quickly retreated; cheeks aflame and calling apologies and reassurances that they absolutely did not see anything all the way outside.

The two lovers looked at the still open door for a moment, both thinking in the same tracks.

"They got quite the eyeful, didn't they?" Ren asks and looks down to see the same surprised expression he was certain graced his own features.

"I do think you're right" Juushiro answered and they gazed down at themselves; still joined together and covered in sweat. The yutakas had fortunately spared the poor 3rd seats from the most private of it, but they had most certainly seen enough.

"How many minutes do you think we've got before it's all over Seireitei?" Ren asked curiously and Juushiro gave the first number he could think of.

"15. At most" They locked gazes and then burst out laughing simultaneously.

Ren laughed so his stomach hurt and he felt how the limp member inside him was squeezed slightly with every jerk his laughing caused. If he wasn't going for another round, he'd better move away quickly. He managed to make his tired limbs move enough to let Juushiro's limp cock out of his sore backside and then fall to rest at his side, well, still a bit on top of him.

He felt Juushiro wrap his arm around him and pull him closer and he decided to allow himself to be cuddled; after being as loud as he had been, there was no way a little cuddling could embarrass him. A thought hit him as he lay there and he instantly decided to voice it.

"We're not doing _**that**_ again. Ever." Juushiro looked down at him with concerned eyes. Had he hurt him by mistake? He was about to ask but Ren had noticed how he tensed up and spoke before he had a chance to.

"Although it was wonderful, it was quite exhausting. And loud" He added and gave Juushiro a dry smile. Juushiro chuckled but didn't voice any agreement to it. It had been too wonderful to give up. But they definitely should make sure to be out of hearing before they did it again.

They lay still for some time but eventually Juushiro decided that he should get up. He sat up and Ren sighed before doing the same. He furrowed his brow and rubbed with one of his hands at his sore back.

"You okay?" Juushiro asked his lover as he rose and looked down at him.

"Yeah, just a little sore" Ren answered the captain and accepted the offered hand to help him stand. When he stood he winced slightly and then froze. Juushiro gave him a concerned look and Ren just shook his head before saying in an incredulous tone:

"I'm supposed to have a full body examination by Unohana today" Juushiro stared at him before letting a slight blush creep up his face as he realized what that meant.

"That's…" He said and then halted, at a loss for words.

"Yeah…" Ren said and then let out an incredulous chuckle. What a mess! And he wasn't implying the mess between his legs either. That made him laugh out loud and Juushiro gave him a wary smile.

"Still with me?" He asked suspiciously and Ren smiled.

"Of course. I don't really feel like going to the 4th division though. Think she'll let me off the hook? The rumors are bound to have reached her by then…" He let the sentence hang in the air and the promptly decided.

"I'm definitely not having a full examination today. It's too much of a pain and I think I'll save my ass the trouble" He winked at Juushiro who snorted in amusement.

"What are you going to spend the day doing then?" He asked and Ren thought about it for a while before answering.

"It's very tempting to go to bed. _**Someone**_ woke me early after all" He smirked at Juushiro who returned an unapologetic one.

"Won't the rumors get worse though? They already know we slept together; we were kind of caught in the act after all. But if you stay in bed all day…" He didn't finish as he smirked knowingly at his lover.

"Hmm, that's true. But I don't really mind. I'm quite certain we can think of some more things to fuel the fire with" He said and winked suggestively. Juushiro laughed.

"Flirt" He said affectionately at his younger lover.

"Right back at you" Ren said and smirked.

"But what were we _**really**_ supposed to do now again?" Juushiro said and Ren blinked.

"I don't know… Did we ever decide on anything?" He asked and Juushiro shrugged. He thought for a while before he decided on what should be first on the list.

"What about a warm bath, then?" Juushiro offered and Ren seemed to think about it before he nodded.

"Sounds like a plan" He said and followed Juushiro into the bathroom, the door closing softly behind them.

* * *

A/N: Well, there we go! This is a possible part from my story Blooming opportunities; Rewrite.  
Ren and Juushiro are a definite couple, although as far as i've come in the story at the moment, they haven't even met. That doesn't mean you can't get a sneak peek of some smexy lovey-dovey action! :3

First fullblown sex scene ever written by me, so please be kind! Also, please leave a review! It helps me get better and I love to hear from my dear readers! ^o^


End file.
